A New Kel Or Not
by BookFreak976
Summary: Kel returns from the convent a beautiful young noblewoman. Her friends worry the convent broke her... did it?


"You…. You want me to go to the convent. Me? Why!" demanded Keledry of Mindlelan.

"Well, you aren't allowed back to page training, all other noble girls go there, you're the same age as many of the girls there, and you need to know how to control yourself at court when you return." Piers explains slowly, as if it were obvious.

"Rhetorical question!"

"Woops. Anyway, even the Queen's Ladies go to the convent. You'll be fine, I'm sure." Ilane says reassuringly.

And that conservation was the reason why Kel was currently in a very bouncy carriage back to the Palace after 4 years of the torture called the Convent. At age 15, Kel was blossoming into a gorgeous 15 year old. Long, rick brown hair reached the middle of her back, dreamy hazel eyes and a stubborn chin gave her character. She had turned from a gangly 11 year old to a slender 15 year old without anyone noticing. Not that Kel realized this. In her mind, she was still the cow her sister in law had called her, but she was past caring.

No, the thing she was worried about was meeting her old friends again. Prince Roald and Cleon would probably be having their Ordeals this Midwinter, and her year mates would be in their second year of being a squire. Which meant they would probably be serving at the ball. 'What have I gotten myself into?' Kel wondered.

At least she wouldn't be a hag, although she couldn't have cared less. An amazing dressmaker, one who had even done a dress for the Queen, was making her gown. After seeing some of her examples, Kel knew it would be wonderful. If only that would calm her fluttering stomach! It would have… if she were a regular noblewoman. Neal's sister, Karitza (I don't know, just go along with it) looked at her best friend and gave her a nudge.

" At least we're out of that prison!" she joked. 4 years ago, she would have gasped along with all the other girls at hearing the convent being referred to as that. Four years ago she met Kel, one of the strongest people she knew… including her brother. Four years ago she changed- for the better, she thinks. They were best friends, although they had a strong supporting group. It seemed like half the convent had heard of her adventures through letters from their brothers and cousins. There was Karitza's brother- Neal, Joanna's [Jo] cousin- Merric, and, in later years [their last two] Princess Lianna [Lia]- Roald's sister. Those girls spread gossip of her exploits until she was as infamous in the convent as the palace. When she arrived, they wanted to know what she thought of him, or how she did that, or was he good at swordwork. Those questions led to questions her skills, then to fighting themselves. By the fifth month, she has 10 girls practicing galiaves every Sunday **Whatever it is- I think Restday**, with the teachers permission after they wheedled them, saying the Yamani women would like to practice with them. That led to secret sword and hand to hand lessons after lights out every other day. She became a leader among the younger girls, and was largely liked by all.

"I wonder if there are any beauties in this group?" asked Faleron quietly.

Neal, white lipped, replied "Of course there are. There is my sister, and of course, our very own Lady Keladry of Mindelan," very quietly, almost at a whisper. The group grew quiet at the mention of their old friend.

"I heard from my sister that she has become a leader among the girls, and was teaching them how to defend themselves." Roald offered diplomaticallytrying to soothe the fears of his friends. "She is well-liked."

Neal nodded, his expression not letting up the slightest, and remembered.

After Kel left, the page wing was in an uproar. The study group wouldn't obey any orders from Wyldon, and, when they did, put in so little effort that it wasn't worth it, then relished in any punishment work. Fights were thrown, food was tossed, punishment work sent out by the barrel full, but it wasn't enough. It was a close call with bandits, with six pages put within a breath of death that put them all to learning- grumpily. The rest of the page years went as well as could be expected. Now that all the pages that were with Kel had become squires, life went back to normal as far as possible, except for those pages that secrets were told to, mostly Owen and his cousins. Neal was so scared what Kel would think that Alanna had chosen him, but still accepted, thinking he learn battle healing, and had. He still hated it though, when every turn reminded him of what Kel had wanted so badly to become. Now, Neal was scared how Kel had changed.

First a dainty slipper, then the hem of a dress. A guard hurried over to help Lady Karitza of Queenscove out of the carriage. Neal rushed up to offer his sister his arm, and they walked to the edge. Another slipper, another girl, this time Lady JoAnna, and Merric offered his cousin his arm. Another lady, and another, and another walked out. Lady Samantha of Naxen, Lady Sarah of _**any suggestion?**_, and Lady Emily of _**suggestion?**_ were all somewhat good peers, if not friends. Finally, a boot appeared, then Lady Kel stepped out (without help of a guard) to be offered an arm by Cleon, as was his right, as her brother's squire.

The squires stood there, gaping, at Kel. Her long hair was in a simple braid down her back, instead of the very fancy hairstyles worn by her peers. She wore a simple dress, not the ball gown of everyone else. Not even a dress, but a riding outfit. She was a slender young woman with beautiful features with next to no makeup. In her dreamy hazel eyes, you could see the same determination that was there when she 10. The convent had not broken this girl to bridle.

Basically, everyone either fell in love or hated her on sight.

**[A/N: What do you think? Too Mary Sue? I tried, in my mind, but my heart wants her to be perfect. This is my first non- drabble fanfic, and I know I need to improve! If you don't tell me now, you'll have to keep suffering through the same mistakes, over and over again. Tell me through review, not in your head! Is it a good start? Any ideas as to how it should go down?]**


End file.
